


A Sudden Realization, and Looming Fears

by Cheshagirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Insecurity, Original Character(s), Werewolves, commission, hope you like it valk!, my baby boy averys got it bad and that means his anxiety is comin for him, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: Fears and doubts nag at his mind, declaring him unfit, and Avery believes them.





	A Sudden Realization, and Looming Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodyValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyValkyrie/gifts).



> This is a 500 word commission for [@bloodyvalkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyValkyrie/pseuds/BloodyValkyrie)

Plenty of men and women had come and gone in Avery’s life, usually short flings of temporary passion and infatuation. He cherished each relationship, even those that ended badly for they taught him what to do or what not to do. It was expected of an outlaw and werewolf, to spend their time running and to remain alone for the rest of their lives. Those that settled down rarely found peace, and those that did typically disappeared, hiding from any trouble that may be searching for them. So naturally, Avery expected to be single for at least the majority of his life, worrying on the gang and not a potential relationship. And yet, a year ago he and Ginnie had stumbled across a cold, lost young woman who the Raiders had taken in and now Avery counted her as one of his closest friends. Friend, and new romantic interest, a realization that at first, he didn’t mind, in fact, he was ecstatic to finally have feelings for someone who was an outlaw like himself and treated him so warmly.

And then fear hit him. _He was a werewolf._

If Cass could look past his flaws, and possibly love him, there was very little chance she would accept him as a werewolf. A monster, a creature that society spits upon and hunted. She had already been through so much with her father, and then her husband that Avery found it hard to believe she’d ever want to spend her time worrying about his next shift or bounty hunters coming to claim his head. He had no doubt that she would most likely turn tail and run the moment she found out… _if_ she found out.

A deep sigh escapes him, and he slumps against the tree he was stood beside. It was his night on watch and he needed to focus on keeping the camp safe. Despite what he tells himself his fingers twitch and his muscles tense as anxiety crawls under his skin, doubts hissing at the back of his mind. Cass was too good for him anyway, and she deserved someone who could give her everything she wanted. Avery swears under his breath, punishing a small rock with a swift kick as though it had invoked his fury.

“I sure hope you got some information out of that rock.” He winces at the soft chuckle, hunching into himself. Turning to face Ginnie, he mumbles a greeting. She raises an eyebrow, stepping beside him to look up and meet his gaze. Any efforts made to hide his internal turmoil were wasted, with only a quick glance at his face he was revealed.

“What’s worryin’, hon?” She places a gentle hand on his arm, coaxing him.

“I’m scared,” Avery explains, voice low and shaky. “I… I like Cass… a lot. But I’m a werewolf, I’m- she wouldn’t have me.”

Voicing his fears gives them more power, suddenly they feel more tangible, looming over him and ready to strike. His chest constricts for a moment and vision begins to blur. A hand, so small against his face, cups his cheek, and just that minuscule gesture steadies his breathing.

“She’s a fine young woman, but accepting you for _you_ makes or breaks her relationship to this family, you understand?” Avery nods, leaning to press his forehead against Ginnie’s, trying to ignore the nagging pit in his gut that cried his flaws.


End file.
